Mistle-bro
by cutekitty5597
Summary: What could be better than spending Christmas with your favourite Bro ? [YoneIzu]


It was common knowledge that within border the Squad with the most Christmas Cheer was Tachikawa Squad. Fuelled by Tachikawa and Kunichika, walking in was almost like walking into Border's version of Santa's Grotto.

"Woah," Yoneya lets out a low whistle as he brushes past some tinsel, "how did you pay for all this?" Not only was the amount of decorations impressive but also the sheer amount of Christmas lights that decorated the place and from experience Yoneya knows that it doesn't come cheap. Their own strategy room was a sad site compared to this, the only festive item was a piece of tinsel haphazardly taped to Ren's console. Yoneya assumes it's only there after pestering from Tachikawa, who is in the full Christmas Spirit.

"Yuiga," Izumi bluntly replies and chucks an inflatable snowman that was blocking the game console and controllers. Yoneya isn't surprised, he guesses sometimes it helps if snobby brat becomes your teammate despite the annoyance, something he knows well off from the constant rants Izumi goes on during their lunch break.

Taking up the controller, Yoneya admires the console, if he remembers correctly it only came out a month ago. "Did Mr Number One sponsor funds this too?"

"Yuu-san was so ecstatic that she almost refused to leave the strategy room," dragging out the appropriately decorated bean bags in front of the monitor, Izumi settles down and waits for the game to buffer.

Yoneya decides to settle himself down in a less calm manner, hitting the bean bags with a satisfying _ompf_. "That was a _fun_ day of revision."

The comment makes Izumi smirk and shifts his position so there isn't elbow blocking his view. "If you call _that_ revising. Your phone saw more attention than your books."

Yoneya shrugs and leans backwards to try and find the end of the charger. As much as that game was addicting, it did drain his phone battery.

"Exams aren't everything, if Tachikawa-san can get into a university with his grades, I'm sure I can." It wasn't unknown that Border's number one attacker struggled with academics and that only threats from Ren and Shinoda that he was able to pass his exams.

Izumi rolls his eyes and wonders if he should implore the same tactics on Yoneya, he kind off doesn't want him to get into University. Currently the rank battles are off limits to agents with exams, a rule that was set in place due to Tachikawa though Izumi thinks Yoneya did help, he barely passed his first year of high school.

"Dude your legs are heavy, move them," Yoneya casually says selecting a character, god they were even Christmas themed, Kunichika must have downloaded a mod to be honest he wouldn't surprised if she made some of them herself.

Grumbling slightly, Izumi puts down the controller and shifts his legs so they aren't cutting off any of Yoneya's blood supply to his own legs. Whilst Izumi is doing this, Yoneya decides to 'help out' by selecting Izumi's character, someone with considerably low stats.

Looking at the screen Izumi, hits Yoneya over the head and deliberately moves so that most of his body weight is pressing down on the spear user. "Ow, ow , ow." Yoneya tries to wriggle out from beneath his friend, "I wasn't joking when I said you were heavy, ow."

After several minutes, which includes a headlock from Izumi, Yoneya manages to push him off onto the adjacent bean bag and sits up pushing back his hair that had fallen in front of his eyes. Silently Izumi passes back the headband which had gotten dislodged in scuffle before refocusing on the Screen. Where their two avatars are waiting to fight, despite having both of his hands incapacitated and some point Yoneya found the opportunity to hit the _"Go"_ button sealing Izumi's character choice.

After a few moments of catching his breath back Yoneya settles back down on the bean bag controller in hand and scrutinises the hp bar, was it lower or…?

A triple combo attack from Izumi doesn't allow Yoneya to finish his train of thought. Even though it did knock his Hp further, the sight of a small elf doing the attack makes Yoneya snicker. Earning an elbow in his side as he performs out his next attack.

xxxxx

"Yuiga take these , I have to get something." Kunichika's voice filters through flowed by a series of objections and splutterings.

"This is ludicrous, why should I carry out this menial task?" Though this fall on deaf ears as Kunichika walks away from the gunner.

Yoneya snickers and looks over at Izumi who smirks back, "Put your arm around me."

"Huh?" Face conforming in confusment at the sudden instruction but then breaks out into a grin as he realises Izumi's plan. It only takes minimal amount of movement to arrange themselves and even though the game is slightly more awkward to play, the result is worth it.

"Izumi-senpai, can you -" Yuiga breaks off in mid sentence as he takes in the scene in front of him, their squad room had become even gaudy but what makes him almost drops the boxes is the sight of his two senpais…. _cuddling._

"THIS IS NOT AN APPROPRIATE SPACE FOR ROMANTIC PURSUITS," Yuiga practically screeches and storms out boxes still in hand. "MY FATHER WILL HEAR ABOUT THIS."

There's a moment of silence before both burst out laughing and it's even longer before they can actually form words.

"His face," Yoneya manages to say between fits of laughter. "Is he actually going to complain to his ' _father'_?"

Izumi still smiling shakes his head, "he probably will but no one will pay attention to it." There's a beat where Izumi realises Yoneya isn't going to remove his arm. "You know you can let go now."

Yoneya smirks and settles further into the bean bag, "if you actually complain I will." Izumi rolls his eyes and leans backwards.

"Fine, but don't complain if your arm goes numb. Yari-baka."

xxxxxxxxx

"I wonder what on earth was Yuiga screaming about down the hallway, " Kunichika asks Tachikawa who is in tow along with the boxes that Yuiga was meant to take to the strategy room.

"I don't know," Tachikawa's reply is muffled as he's eating a packet of Bonchiage, courtesy of Jin, of course.

Rolling her eyes Kunichika opens the door and the same sight greets the two of them , except that the game controllers now lay discarded and Kunichika's reaction is almost the polar opposite.

"I knew I should have gotten the mistletoe."

* * *

 **First off I apologise for the title, it was the best I could think off at 3am. Anyway this is a cross post from the World Trigger Secret Santa, which you should check out because it's full of World Trigger Love.**

 **Anyway thanks to Dina (AmuletMisty) for giving me the general idea and for beta editing this on a boat.**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **~ Tash**


End file.
